The Extended Wesley Family
by jannebu
Summary: Oneshots staring our favorit family. Mostly after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. From Phlegm to Fleur

**From Phlegm to Fleur**

Ginny went slowly up to her dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. Her mind was spinning wildly. The last twelve hours was the worst of her life. Even worse than her first year in the chamber. She had lost a brother. Friends. Him, almost. She had fought the darkest witches and wizards of her time, maybe of all the time. And now she was alone. Yes, the tower was full of fighters, but she was alone. Hermione had disappeared up to the boy´s dormitory with Ron and Harry several hours ago. Her parents were staying in the common room. "Just in case," they said. Ginny thought they weren't going to sleep at all that night. She wondered if any of them were going to sleep very well for weeks, even months. She didn't know if she was going to sleep at all. She dreaded what she would dream of, anyhow she was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. She entered the dormitory and looked around. She looked at the other beds. All the seven of them had been through so much. Many had lost many family members during the last couple years. They had all tried to protect the younger students the last year, taking more detentions than was given to them. And last of all, fighting in the final battle. Two of them hadn't survived the fight, one was badly injured. Going in to the dormitory would never be the same. She would always feel the clump in her stomach looking at her classmates´ beds. She dumped down at the bed that had been hers for the last six years. She didn't have the energy to get ready for bed. She hadn't the energy to do anything at this moment. A soft knock on the door made Ginny jump. She was so lost in thoughts that she had forgotten for a moment there were other people in the castle. Ginny stood up to answer the door. At the door stood a silver blond haired woman. The natural beauty that always surrounded her, wasn't so present as usually. Her face showed marks of hours of hours of crying, dark marks were easily visible under her eyes, her clothing was ripped and bloodstained, her hair was almost as bushy as Hermione's was on a normal day. Her outlook was a totally mess, and Ginny could only guess who bad she looked, even though that didn't matter anymore. Maybe her looks would matter one day, but she couldn't find anything less important right now.

"Yes?" Ginny said after a long minute of silent between the two women.

"Can I come in? I don't want to be alone and Bill is looking after your brothers. Fleur looked expectantly at Ginny. Ginny was forced to remember that the woman in front of her was only five years older than herself, in a foreign country that had been in war with itself for the last couple of years, that she had been fighting alongside them sins day one, never turned away.

"Yes, you can come in. I don't think any of the other girls will sleep her tonight." She held open the door to let Fleur enter. "Actually," Ginny said almost as an afterthought "two of them will never sleep here again, and a third are so bad hurt that we don't know if she would survive until the morning." Ginny broke down crying as she finished her sentence. Fleur wrapped her arms around Ginny and guided them to one of the beds. She was stroking Ginny's hair and whispering soft words to her.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be okay Ginny. It hurts now, but we will get through this. Everything is going to be okay." Fleur repeated it over and over again. Ginny cried for what felt like hours, Fleur continuing to stroke her hair and whispering those soft words. When Ginny had emptied herself from tears, her sadness changed to anger. Her anger was directed at Fleur and her soft words.

"How do you know it is going to be okay? How do you know I will get through this? You don't know anything. ANYTHING. You don't know who it is to lose a brother. You don't know who I'm feeling right now." Ginny screamed on and on. Angry tears were streaming down her cheeks. Fleur let her scream on, just casting a silent charm around them, so that if there were any lucky one sleeping close by, they wouldn't wake up.

"Yes, I know" Fleur answered silent when Ginny had shoot herself silent. "Yes, I know everything will be okay. I know you would manage it. I may not know exactly who you are feeling right now, however I know how it is to lose a brother" Ginny just stared at Fleur.

"What" Ginny whispered.

"I once had a little brother. I was ten when he died. Gabriel was one, so she doesn´t remember him. He was seven. His name was Garon. He was this sweet little guy, even though I hated him sometimes. We argued a lot, like all siblings I know. I had just a couple of mounts left until I was going to Beauxbaton when it happened. We were fighting as usual. My parents weren't there. With a combination of underage magic and my Veale magic, I ended up hurting my brother. I hurt him so much that he died of the damage. My parents understood something was wrong when I began to scream. I panicked. Thought it was my fault. In one kind of a way it was my fault. My parents never blamed me for it. It was after all an accident. I screamed and screamed for hours. Didn't dear to sleep in my own bed for weeks afterwards. Each night I had terrible nightmares. My parents were afraid I wouldn't go to school as planned. We had meetings with Madam Maxime, made special assessment so I could go home anytime I wanted or needed, a silent charm around my bed so the other girls wouldn't wake up because of me screaming from my nightmares, but instead alerting one of the teachers. I suffered a long time from the loss of my brother and the guilt, but I came through it. Yes, I still miss him terribly, and there isn't a day when I don't think about him. He is the reason I'm so protective of Gabrielle. I don't want it to happen one more time, to lose my sister too. Moreover, I had to live on, not burying me in grief. And so do you. Yes, you lost many more people in this war than I did, but I have lost friends too. One of them was the very first victim of this war, one that the government didn't accept was a victim for nearly a year. Maybe I haven't seen many of my friends and family die, my friends and classmates tortured, but I know who it feels to lose those you love. And I know you can get through this. Bill has told me about your first year here. How much that was robbed from you that year. How you still after that can walk with a raised head. How you all this year has been a symbol and a hope for all those other students. You are a strong woman. You haven't been a child for years, and that takes a very tough person to do so. Yes, you are allowed to be sad. You can grief. Everyone are. You are allowed to laugh, because those who fought but didn't make it through, they fought for those who survived to be happy." Fleur smile at Ginny. A warm smile, but Ginny could see the sadness shining in her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me. You are right. We can't stop living just because some of us can't." Ginny smiled weakly back at Fleur, however she had a burning passion in her eyes. She knew it was going to be tough. Knew there were a long way back to her normal life, if there was something like a normal life. She knew she was going to manage to get back, if not the Death Eaters would win in a way. And with that though she declared she needed to shower before bed. At the threshold to the bathroom she turned around to Fleur "Do you mind Fleur, making my hair afterwards?"

"Of course not Ginny. I would love to do it." Fleur responded. With that Ginny turned and walked in to the bathroom. As the door shut close behind Ginny, both the women knew that Phlegm was no longer with them.


	2. Just a cup of tee

**Just a Cup of Tea**

Molly tried to help everyone. She opened her home and her hearth. There were so many that had lost so much, and she tried to fill the empty space in her own hearth by helping other people. First it was friends of her children or her own friends, but after a while it also became strangers. All people that needed a home, needed a meal, needed a hug or just needed to be. Her house and her kitchen door were always open. They didn't need to ask. All the time, either it was one in the morning or three in the afternoon. That didn't matter. Her kitchen door was always open, the kettle was always on, ready for a cup of tea. She always had a hug for everyone. Her sorrow was turned into helping as many people possible. Helping them with their lost, helped her bearing her own lost. She had lost so many, so, so many. Her brothers, friends, and not least a son. But she came through it, she came through it by helping other.

Harry and Hermione were considered family, but they had to tell Harry, that they expected him to stay with them and not run of to, for instant, Grimmauld Place.

The first person that came through her kitchen door was Andromeda Tonks. A Baby at one hip, a bag on the other shoulder. She looked tiered. She came there to give Harry an opportunity to bond with his godson. She left however, as a part of the family. Molly and Andromeda had been in the same year at Hogwarts. But as time being, and they were Gryffindor and Slytherin, they didn't become friends before they left Hogwarts and had married. Arthur and Teddy had been friends at school. The first couple of years after Hogwarts they had seen one and other from time to time. When Charlie and Tonks were born with just some months between them, their relationship became closer. This went on for several years, but after a while their lives took different pats. They had briefly contact wile Charlie and Tonks was at Hogwarts, but after Charlie left for Romania their contact ended. Until now. Together they found a way to manage the grief of their lost once, children, husband, siblings and friends. Where their friendship had been good before, they found it much better now.

The next one was Luna. She had moved in at the Burrow right after the battle. Her father was too broken to ever live alone out of a hospital. Xeno had now a bed right across from Neville's parents. Their house was too damaged for anybody to live in, and Molly insisted that no one should live on their own right now.

With Luna came Neville. Ginny, Luna and Neville seamed just as inseparable as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did. Something with fighting against Death Eaters and fighting for their lives made some special bonds.

One day all the teenagers were out, having taken baby Teddy with them, Molly invited Mrs Longbottom over for a cup of tea and a talk. Andromeda were there as well, being a regularly guest whenever the youth took Teddy for a couple of hours. The three women bonded instantly, and whenever two of them came together, the third would be invited as well.

Elisabeth and Rolf, Hermione's parents were also a part of the family, once they came back from Australia. They wished to know as much as they could about their daughters´ world, and couldn't find any better place to do so, than with the Weasley family. Molly was glad to finally be able to get to know her second daughter's parents. She and Rolf had the same fascination for feeding an army, and when they came together, they would make a feast that only the house elves at Hogwarts could come close to. Arthur and Elisabeth began working together to strength the Wizard-muggle relation. This helped Arthur climbing to the top as leader for the Department for muggle relation. They also helped the professors at Hogwarts to find a better way to introduce the muggle born parents to the wizarding world. Elisabeth and Rolf were not pleased with having a daughter in the wizarding world for seven years before they were able to take a greater part of her magical life.

Fleur's family visited next, and Gabrielle and Isabelle, Hermione's adoptive sister, found each other imminently, being only a year apart. First, they became pen friends, but later they both had a year at the other one's school and became close friends.

Angelina and Lee were often at the Burrow. None of them would let George bury himself in grief. With them came Katie and Alicia. And after a vile came Oliver Wood too. He was dating Katie, but was also an old friend of Percy and used the opportunity to reconnect with his old friend.

Many of the old DA members visited often. And even though the door was open for everyone, after the first three months the flow of guest stooped coming. It was now only those considered as family that came.

 _A/N: The idea of Hermione having a magical adoptive sister came from the story_ _Harry Potter, Post Script: Heroes, Hopes and Horrors_ _by midnightephemera. I will post a oneshot about who I pictured the scene when Hermione finds her parents._

 _Pleas review this story_


	3. Moving home

**Moving home**

"No! Under no circumstances are you moving out. This is your home, and it has been yours for years."

"But Grimmauld Place…"

"It´s no home."

"It´s mine"

"You own it, but you could never live there."

"But…"

"Oh, don´t try to fool yourself. You´ve been part of this family since you were eleven. Now that you´re of age and don´t need your blood protection, you can finally move home. Don´t argue. Don´t even mention rent."

"But…"

"No. End of discussion. And Harry dear, please call me Molly, if not Mum. I don´t have six sons, I have seven"

 _A/N:_ _Thanks to PixiePatronus13675 for being my beta._


	4. Birthday present

**Birthday Present**

"Kingsley. I need your help." Arthur approached the minister. it was time for their weekly meeting. Normally they discussed work related issues, but Kingsley understood from Arthur's tone that this was no something to do with the ministry.

"What can I do for you Arthur?"

"Harry's birthday is coming up, and Molly and I have been thinking about what to give him and..." Arthur hesitated.

"And you think I would know better than you what he wants?" Laughter was just beneath the surface of Kingsley's voice. "No. Not at all. It is just that I need your help with some formalising.? Arthur sifted nervously from one foot to another. "You know how Harry is just like a son for Molly and me, but sometimes I... we think he forgets it and don't realise how much we love him like one of our own. There is no way we can take Lilly and James' place, but we want to make it official that he has a family that loves him."

Most of the guests had left the Burrow. Now it was only the Weasley, Neville, Luna, Kingsley and McGonagall left. It had been a much larger party than Harry's 17th. Harry had been embarrassed with all the attention, but he was satisfied with the day anyhow. Just some months ago, he thought he would never see his 18th birthday. The way Harry saw it, this was not just a party for him, but also a party to celebrate the ending of the war.

"Harry" Molly took the dishes Harry had carried from the garden and placed them in the sink. "We want you to join us in the living room. There is one present left, that we wanted to give you after the party." Harry followed Molly in to the sitting room where everyone else were. He sat down on the couch beside Ginny.

"We know that growing up for you has not been easy. Your relatives have not treated you as they should, and family is not something that you are familiar with from your younger years. What we want to give you is an opportunity to official become a part of the family that you have been a part of for almost seven years. Because that day when you and Ron shared the same compartment seven years ago, you became one of our sons. We know that no one can take you parents places, but want to give you this." Arthur gave Harry an envelope. "Open it" Arthur said exited. Harry flipped open the envelope and pulled out a stack of parchment. His eyes darted back and forth. The more he read, the more his eyes became watery.

"We hope that you will accept our offer about adopting you and sign the paper so you also officially become our son." Both Molly and Arthur watched Harry expectantly.

"Thank you some much. You don't know how much this means to me." He stood up and hugged Molly and Arthur as thigh as he ever could remember hugging someone. When he released them, he had board smile on his face. "I was planning to do this in a couple of weeks, but I think this maybe a better moment. I am so sorry, but I will not sign the papers, because…" Harry turned to Ginny and kneeled down before her. "I know we haven't been together very long. Some will maybe say just some weeks. I would say over a year, because I don't consider the break up as a real break up, and we have known each other long before that. The past year you were my strength to continue, you were the reason I kept fighting when everything else seamed dark. Because I hoped that if by a faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that I would survive, you would also be there and maybe we could continue were I left. When I walked into the forest, you were the reason I kept going because I would make a better world for you to live in. The last thought I had before Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, was you. You are my strength Ginny." Harry fished up a small box from his pocket. "I have been caring this with me for two months. I was planning on doing this on your birthday, but yeah…" Harry threw a glans at the speechless adults before turning once more to Ginny. "Ginny would you make me the happiest man ever walking on this earth by marry me?"

 _AN: I do not think that Harry and Ginny got married until after she_ _had finished Hogwarts. Harry has had is whole life on hold, and I think that with the war ending he would not hold back anything to live the life he wants to._

 _Thanks for reading and please leave a comment on your thought._


	5. Knitted Sweaters

**Knitted sweaters**

Molly looked down at her list. 50 names. 50 children. No parents. The peace had come with a great cost. 50 students of Hogwarts had no one waiting for them at Kings Cross. No one to celebrate Christmas with. But they would not be without Christmas presents. That was something Molly didn´t allow. She had done it first eight years prior for one parentless child. Now it was for 50 children in the same situation.

"Dear Molly Weasley.

The Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry would like to ask you, if you have the opportunity, to help some of the children at Hogwarts that no longer have parents. This school year we have 50 children attending, or waiting for attending, that have lost their closest family. The ministry and Hogwarts are therefore asking people to help making the Christmas holiday a little bit easier for them by having someone giving them presents and maybe having someone to celebrate with them.

Best regards

 _Kingsley_ _Schakelbotl_

Minister of magic

and

 _Professor_ _Minerva_ _McGonagall_

Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

 _AN: Thank you for reading my story. I would appreciate a lot if you let me know what you think about those chapters by leaving a review. I am also looking for a new beta. So, if you are interested, please let me know._


	6. A new start

**A new start**

Harry came down to the Gryffindor common room from the boy's dormitories. He had slept for nearly 24 hours. Robbing a bank, escaping on a dragon, fighting dark wizards, dying and saving the world in a perspective of 24 hours do make you tired. Even more when afterwards everyone wanted to talk to you. Harry had dumped into bed short after 10 in the morning at the second of May. He had been exhausted, and barely woken up at five when Hermione had come with some dinner to him, before he when straight back to sleep. He was informed that everyone that wanted was allowed to stay at Hogwarts. He knew that all of the Weasley stayed, no one really wanted to go back to the Burrow. He dreaded meeting them, looking them into their eyes, when he knew that it was his fault that Fred ... that Fred ... He couldn't bear the thought. Fred was dead, so was Tonks and Remus, Collin and so many others. All dead because he hadn't moved quick enough. He took a glans around the common room, but hadn't time to take anything in before a flash of red hit him. Ginny hugged him like she never had done before, like their lives was ending if she ended the hug. After a long moment, or maybe it was hours, Harry wasn't sure, she looked up in his face and whispered

"Do never ever dare do something like that again." Her eyes were burning with passion, love and sadness. All emotions mixed together. Then she kissed him. No more words were said between them. They knew it had to come. He had to explain everything that had happened to him since he left the wedding, especially what had happened last night. And she knew that she had to relieve the year at Hogwarts. She had to tell him about the Carrows, the torturing and the DA. But they had time. Right now all they needed was one and other.

"Is everything alright between us now?" Harry asked, even though he knew it wasn't. But they needed to let out the elephant if they wanted some more. Better soon than later, he thought.

Ginny shock her head and responded "No, it isn't, but that can wait. We have other pressuring issues, like my gaping parents over there. I never told them that we were together last year, and this may be a shook for them." Ginny took his hand and began to move over to her parents.

On their way Harry whispered "So we are back together"

Nodding Ginny answered "Yes, but I do not hesitate to use my bat-bogey hex if you try to act noble again or if I get the impression of you holding back anything." Ginny smiled at him and Harry was sure she wasn't joking.

"I would never let you go again" Harry assured Ginny, giving her a small peck on her check.

At that time Harry and Ginny came over to her parents.

"Can I ask you, young lady, what just happened?" Molly stood staring at both with her hands one her hips, just as always.

"Well. As you maybe saw, I ran over to Harry the moment he took a step into the common room, hugging him, asked him to never die like that again, kissed him, threatened him to hex him if he ever leaves me or don't tell me the truth again."

"Again?" Molly's eyebrows resining.

"You see Mrs. Wesley, this is not the first first-kiss Ginny and I are sharing in the common room."

"What?" Molly exclaimed.

"After the Quidditch final last year, when I entered the common room after my detention with Snape, instead of just hugging her I ended up kissing her. I assumed that she had told you about our relationship, but that seems not to be true. After Dumbledore died, I knew I had to leave Hogwarts, and therefore Ginny too, behind. If I hadn't ended our relationship, I feared that Voldemort would use her to get too me. He had once before used her to get too me, and that just because she was my best friend sister. I could never ever have lived with myself if anything happened to Ginny because of me." Harry rambled on. He took a deep breath before he said, "So please understand and do not be crossed with me"

"Oh, you sweet little boy. I could not been crossed with you. I was more concerned about Ginny walking over you" Molly answered. Harry´s eyes were no longer on Molly however. They were stuck on the five men standing behind her.

"I think we need to have a brotherly talk" Bill began. Harry stood rooted to the spot. He had expected this, but not in front of the hole common room.

"This is something you can´t slip, even though you just have fought some of the worst witches and wizards of our time." Charlie continued. Well, Harry thought, these five men are much worse. One curse breaker, one dragon tamer, one … he didn´t knew how to describe Percy, but he was a talented wizard, one of the owner of the WWW aaand his best friend.

"We protect our siblings very carefully you see." Percy stated. Harry wished the floor would just suck him up.

"Even if you just have escaped death by inches" George chipped in. Harry thought that he would be glad to meet Voldemort once more instead of the wrath of Ginny´s brothers.

"You should know that we are here, ready to hex you if you do not treat our brother with respect and care, Ginny." Ron finished.

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed this little story about our favorite boy and his girl. Please give me some input about your thoughts on my writing. See you soon._


	7. Disappointed

**Disappointed**

Harry did never shout. Of course he shouted when he was an angry teenager or in a fight with the aurors and needed to give orders, but he never shouted at his children. That was something he had learned from Venor Dursley. He had indeed learned a lot of things not to do from that man. Shouting to the children when they had disappointed him was one of the things he had learned not to do. He had other ways to express his disappointment. Ginny was the one who shouted when someone had been playing pranks or disobeyed rules. She was the one that would set the children to do chords and sending them to the Burrow to degnomen the garden. Every Weasley did so, but not Harry. The Dursleys had ensured that. When the children had been old enough to go to Hogwarts, it was Ginny who sent the howlers when James and Fred had been caught trying to send a toilet seat to Lily. It was Ginny who sent the howler to Albus when he and Rose had started a food fight in the Great Hall at Halloween, and in that process, in the middle of the fight, becoming friends with Scorpius Malfoy. And it was Ginny who sent the howler when Lily was caught out in the corridor after curfew snogging a boy two years older than her senseless. Therefore, every time the Potter owl arrived in the Great Hall with an howler, everyone expected to hear Ginnys shouting.

That was until James' last year. The Potter owl swept down the Gryffindor table, dropping the red envelope in front of James before taking of leaving before the envelope had time to explode. James, being so used to getting howlers from his mother, ripped the red, smoking envelop open. But instead of his mothers shouting, it was his fathers calm voice.

"James…" Harrys voice magically amplified drowning every other conversation in the hall. Everyone turning to the source of the sound "I am utterly disappointed. I have never expected to hear about any of my children using such words. I hoped we had taught you better. We will discuss this when you get home" The howler bursted into flames. James sat dead in his seat. He had never felt more sick in his life.

Harry never shouted, but the children knew when he was disappointed.

 _AN: Thank you for reading my story. I'll appreciate if you take time to leave a review. I am also looking for a beta to help me with my stories._


	8. Problem Solved

«Andromeda. I am so sorry. I can't… I would never… I am not him." Harry stuttered. He wished he could sink deep below in the grounds. Harry's eyes darted everywhere except at the woman in front of him.

"Harry dear." Andromeda called calmly. "I am not angry, not hurt or even sad." Harry started to protest. "No Harry, not at all." She answered when he cast an unsure glans at her. "Look at me Harry. Please." She lifted his chin and to Harrys surprise, she smiled. "Actually, I have been waiting for this for a very long time, almost since he said his first words."

"But I am not…" Harry started once more, but Andromeda cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"No, you are not, and you are right, you will never be him either. However, you will be the closest thing he has. You should not be ashamed of that. And, who has said he can not has two fathers? You can be his dad and Remus can be his father. Problem solved."


End file.
